Penury in an adventure
by takao-hikari
Summary: Percy Patterson always faced great dangers after the wild style of life he has led, but never thought he could experience such a great terror that he feared for his life. Humans and yetis communicate with each other
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm not much of writing stories, since I'm not very good at writing them, but I hope this fic turns out well, I hope you like it. I feel for the title.

Regards

...

I have always faced a situation that can be put in my own security account, as well as being a documentalist of the wild life, which is not always safe and has not always gone according to plan, sometimes as situations more terrifying, but I never believed that I could experience the greatest fear of my life ... I wanted my body to give me enough skills to be able to run faster ... I wanted so much to be able to return with my friends ... I wanted so much to feel again the feeling of being safe and secure ... but above all I wished I had heard Brenda or Migo, my dear yeti.

After that we have to return about 11 days ago from this nightmare ...

Wednesday 10:15 am

On a beautiful day in the Himalayas you see Percy Patterson preparing to spend a whole week off with his Yetis friends in his small village at the foot of the mountain, some yetis after the months of revealing themselves to the world have taken the decision to live below, while for the most part they had made the decision to return to their already established homes at the top.

Tell me Percy you have everything ready for your week with the others.

Of course, I have everything I need, Percy said excitedly to his best friend Brenda.

You are sure that you still want to continue with the plan to spend this week with the others, it would not be better to postpone it for a few days as in this week some very strong storms have been forecast.

Please, Brenda, relax, I'll be fine with Migo and the others, and I promised them that after returning from the trip we had, I would spend some time with them in their town to make up for the lost time.

I do not doubt that you can be safe with them, but I have been feeling the worry that maybe you should wait only a few days, besides as you said, we have just returned from that trip and you should at least take a few days to rest, Migo and the others could come down and be able to do everything they have planned.

I'll be fine, you do not have to worry.

Percy said one more time before a thumping sound hit the door of his home.

Apparently they're already here to pick you up, "Brenda said, still uncertain of her friend's decision.

Are you sure you do not want to come ?, Maybe so you can be less worried.

I will not be well, I also want to be here in case something comes up, which I hope will not be the case.

Percy just gave a soft sigh in defeat, unable to convince Brenda that everything would be fine.

Well it's time to go Percy said cheerfully as he took his backpack and joined Brenda went to the exit to meet the yeti who knew who it was.

A if it was, the huge yeti was just outside his house leaning as he gave a very friendly greeting to both humans.

Hi Migo greeting Percy with the same allergy that the yeti had shown.

Ready to go, I have been very excited about this and I have not stopped thinking about the fun times we can spend together I mention a very happy yeti.

Percy could only smile even more at the overflowing joy on Migo's part.

That's the attitude, well, Brenda see you in a week, I'll be calling from time to time to tell you how I am and how things are going.

I hope so. Percy Patterson said Brenda last.

Quiet everything will be fine Percy finally replied as he went to the big blue hand of the yeti that was waiting for him to carry on his shoulder.

While both were ready to go to their destination.

Migo! Brenda finally exclaimed in order to draw the attention of the great sasquatch.

I listen to your call, I turn Brenda to take note of the request or favor that could ask you for the small foot.

Please take care of Percy and prevent him from doing anything crazy or stupid.

It's seriously Brenda argued Percy to Brenda for the request she was holding the Yeti.

In this case, Brenda could only grumble with a frown in the direction of Percy, who is on Migo's shoulder.

Of course Brenda, I will take care of keeping Percy safe, the yeti intervened to avoid any possible dispute between the two.

Seriously Migo, object Percy asia Migo.

Thanks Migo said a little calmer Brenda.

Well, it's enough of unnecessary worries for me, it's time to leave before it's done later.

Of course I say Migo.

When they said their last goodbye to Brenda, they both went back to the destination they had set for themselves.

Brenda could only observe how they both disappeared into the forest towards the mountain, what she did not know was that her feeling that something dangerous would happen would become real.

To be continue…


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday 20:47 pm

After a long walk to reach the village established by the Yetis.

Migo and Percy entered the cave that was the home of the Yeti.

Migo have finally returned and you have finally brought the lovely Percy, Hello.

Without warning Kolka receives both with an affectionate welcome, just as he snatches the small foot from Migo's shoulder.

Who is a beauty, you are, if you are, I miss you so much, as I love you so much Kolka said in a very affectionate way to the little human who at the same time stroked against his face.

I missed you too Kolka indicated a crushed Percy.

Calm Kolka, I know you're as excited as I was that Percy will be with us, but try a little to not crush him a lot Migo said, wanting to diminish Kolka's effusiveness a bit.

Yes, I'm sorry, I think I'm a little bit moved by placing Percy in his palm.

Quiet, I'm also excited to be with all of you I quote an equally cheerful Percy to the emotion of his hairy friend.

I want to believe that everyone is gathered inside, because I mentioned that I would pick up Percy.

Between so much talk, the hours passed.

Right, and tell me Percy, what is the function of this air transport you call plane, how is it possible that being so big and carrying all those humans can fly and travel from one place to another in such long distances asked Meechee.

Well, they are more technical things that I am not so informed about, but I suppose I can search my cell phone for a basic idea of its function and be able to explain it, Percy said while emitting a yawn because of how exhausted he was.

When Migo noticed the state of the small foot, he decided it was better to finish that day.

I think it's time we should end this meeting and allow Percy to rest.

Meanwhile Migo was taking the little foot that was in the circular table center where everyone had sat.

Or we go Migo, it's still too early to sleep, also I do not think that the small foot is tired said a little annoyed Fleem.

If I'm still not so tired, and before Percy finished his sentence, he gave another big yawn.

Are you really not tired, Percy? I ask Migo not so convinced.

Well maybe a little bit admitted defeated Percy by exhaustion.

Migo is right, it will be better to retire and allow Percy to rest, said the leader of the SES team.

See you in the morning. Migo, goodbye cute thing, see you tomorrow Kolka said goodbye to his loving style.

Come on guys, just a little more reneged one last time Fleem.

Nope, it's time to go, see you in the morning, rest both, Gwangi indicated as he headed to the exit dragging Fleem with him.

Listening at the end of Fleem's protest grunts that sounded for the exit of the cave being followed by Kolka who said goodbye one last time with his hand.

It's a shame that Brenda did not come too, it would have been more fun to be all together, "said Meechee a little dejected.

If I was a little unsure of coming because of some bad feelings I had, or because of the strong storms that would occur this week, Percy explained with a bit of difficulty because of the dream that was overcoming him.

Bad forebodings? Meechee questioned not so sure she understood what Percy had mentioned.

If I had some kind of intuition that something bad could happen, which is not the case here, Percy finally confirmed by laying on the hand of the yeti that held him.

Meechee could only observe something intrigued Percy by what he had mentioned of Brenda's bad feelings about his stay.

What could wrong? Meechee asked Migo, since the small foot had already fallen asleep.

Migo did not answer as he slightly raised his shoulders with doubt about what was mentioned by Percy.

Quiet Meechee, if we are all together and we would not allow anything bad to happen, I completely guarantee positive Migo.

Yes, you're right, good night Migo said Meechee as he retired to return home.

You too Meechee, good evening Migo said goodbye.

Al already in his bed lying with a Percy soundly asleep on his chest and his hand and a special blanket that covered him, could only watch with love and fascination the soft sleep of his little human waiting impatiently for the dawn of the coming day .

This will be the coolest week we will spend together and I will be able to confess the feelings I have for you Percy mentioned Migo with great longing and desire the moment he began to give himself to the world of dreams.

Meechee who had already arrived at home was very immersed thinking about the bad omens that were mentioned by Brenda.

If this bad feeling that Brenda mentioned can indicate a prophecy that may or may not be real, I can not take it lightly, I will have to be as alert as possible so that the stay of the little foot with us does not become a tragedy deduced Meechee a little uncertain.

To be continue...


End file.
